Simplemente Imposible
by FiraLili
Summary: El amor que surgió de una atracción inmortal  *Actividad "Atracción Mortal"*


**Primer escrito para esta sección, fue hecho con especial cariño para una actividad llamada "Atracción Inmortal" ojala les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: ¿OoC? Tal vez**

**Simplemente imposible**

—Bella.

La nombrada se detuvo, sus dedos ya rozaban la perilla de la puerta pero por mera educación giró sobre sus talones teniendo cuidado en que su equilibrio no quisiera hacer una de las suyas y la mandara al suelo, Charlie encontraría la excusa perfecta para obligarla a quedarse en casa si eso sucedía, encaró al hombre.

—¿Papá?

Él abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, repitió el mismo patrón unas cuantas veces, Bella ya se estaba impacientando y cuando al parecer el hombre ya había encontrado las palabras correctas el timbre les distrajo.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se fue formando en los labios delgados de la joven casi al mismo tiempo en que las facciones de Charlie se endurecían. Al abrir la puerta un joven muy apuesto esperaba paciente a ser atendido, sonrió al ver a Bella acercarse de inmediato a él, como si un imán le atrajera, sus ojos dorados se volvieron a Charlie.

—Buenas, Charlie —saludó de la manera más cortés.

Lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido y unas palabras que sonaron a un "no más de las 10, muchachito", para que luego saliera de su vista, seguramente yendo a ver algún partido en la televisión.

—Vamos, Edward.

Él sonrió algo tenue antes de cederle el paso, ella se apresuró a caminar no quería que Charlie cambiara de opinión y decidiera atarla un sillón para que se quedara en la casa.

—Me costó hacer que me dejara ir con ustedes, está empeñado en querer hacer que me fijé en Jacob. Cree que es quien más me conviene —relató divertida.

—Tal vez este en lo correcto.

La sonrisa de Bella menguó hasta desaparecer por completo, hizo una mohín, desde hace un tiempo Edward venía con esa actitud tan pasiva.

—Edward no quiero volver a discutir eso…

—Pero Charlie tiene razón, yo no te convengo, yo no-

—¡Edward Cullen! —exclamó Bella—. Esto ya te lo he aclarado miles de veces, te amo, nada me hará cambiar de parecer, nada.

A pesar de estar a unos pasos de su casa, ella se levantó en puntas buscando los labios contrarios, sabía que él no se negaría pero nunca pasarían de un roce superficial, lo sabía pero eso no la detenía en querer profundizarlo.

Porque había algo que le atraía al peligro que podía suscitar ir más allá, el peligro de querer probar el autocontrol de Edward.

Ella una torpe humana y él un vampiro.

Presa y cazador.

Una delicia amarga, que raspaba y quemaba pero adictiva para él.

Una sabor incompleto, que anhelaba y deseaba pero que nunca tendría para ella.

—Charlie.

Con esa simple palabra que escapó de la boca de Edward hizo que Bella se separara y volteara a la casa, esperando encontrar a un hombre con un arma en mano apuntando a su novio, lo que al final vio fue la puerta, firmemente cerrada, tal como la habían dejado.

Bella se volteó hacia Edward con una mueca de enfado. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece algo curioso que le tengas más miedo a Charlie que a mí.

Ella embozó una sonrisa. Porque lo que él no sabía era que una parte de sí misma le temía, esa parte racional que se volvía invisible para su mente cuando le veía sonreírle y hablarle, esa parte que se disolvía con todos sus argumentos validos cuando él la besaba y esa parte que parecía rendirse cuando él la acomodaba en sus brazos para que descansara por la noches.

Porque ella no podía explicar esa atracción con bases solidad y bien fundamentadas, sólo podía calificarlo.

Amor.

Ese amor que surgió de una atracción inmortal.

**He terminado. Verán quería que el primer escrito para esa actividad tuviera en alguna parte el titulo de la misma, espero no haber escrito mal sobre esto, no estoy familiarizada pero he visto las películas, y aunque he leído todos los libros, nunca preste atención como para saberme sus actitudes, para poder hacer este ¿drabble? Recurrí a una amiga, amante de esta pareja y me dijera de cómo iba su relación.**

**Un beso, espero sus ¿criticas?, ¿tomatazos?, ¿amenazas?**

**FiraLili**


End file.
